Acting Strange
by Stuffwell359
Summary: On a trip with his friends one night to the arcade, Lan observes Chaud doing somethings strange, but disregards it and heads off to the arcade.He then makes up an excuse to leave, his curiosity getting the best of him. Arriving at the scene, Lan witnesses a moment that will change his life forever. Yaoi Lan x Chaud and Chaud x ?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is yaoi, don't like don't read. Please no flames, and criticism is accepted, but don't overdo it. Lan x Chaud and Chaud x ? :) Enjoy. **

Chapter 1

Lan slowly traversed the sidewalk, a long way behind his friends. He kept gazing up at the stars, carelessly gawking in awe at them. His steps slowed, and the distance between him and his friends increased.

_"Why can't we be together? We've known each other forever and netbattled a countless numbers of times. And still, I can't figure it out if you could even possibly feel the same way as I do about you. With your chiseled, muscular physique, and your egg-shaped, white hair. That stern look slapped upon your face every five seconds never allows me to figure out what you're thinking. So mysterious, yet I love it. I love everything about you Chaud, ever since the first time we met," _Lan pondered his thoughts as he walked, not paying attention to the world around him.

"Hey Lan! You gonna hurry up or what?!" Maylu shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth to amplify the sound.

Lan immediately snapped out of his gaze, "Huh? Oh, uh yeah, hold up a sec!" he called back, running past the buildings; most of them had their lights turned on. Finally caught up with his friends, Lan had to take a moment to catch his breath.

"What were you doing back there?" Maylu asked, turning her head in Lan's direction.

"I was just thinking, that's all. Now who's up for the arcade? I know I am!" Lan began to impatiently run ahead of them, bumping into the rest of his friends: Yai, and Dex. At full speed, rolling on his trademark rollerblades, none of his friends would catch up to him for at least 10 minutes. Now far ahead, his friends transformed into little specs behind him, Lan decided to slow down and look at the sights under the night's lampshade looming over the world. He looked to his left and saw pointless, boring buildings and passed by more of them. Until something interesting caught his attention. Blaze Quest, a billion dollar business co-owned by Chaud Blaze, came into view. Lan almost never went in there, except when he had urgent Net Savior business to attend. He was almost finished staring at the building when he noticed a strange thing at the side of it. It looked like a figure hanging outside a window, but was slowly descending by what could be a rope. The figure kept descending, kicking off the side of the buildong's exterior for proper propulsion downward. _"Where is that person going?"_ Lan thought as the person finally made it to the bottom, and dropped down into someone's arms. Lan looked behind him and saw his friends catching up to him, so he kept rolling over to the arcade as if nothing happened. But, it was very difficult not to look back at that very suspicious behavior. Now at the arcade, waiting on his friends, Lan pondered his thoughts about who those people were. _"Maybe it was Chaud going down the side of that building? Since it is his office and his business corporation, well sorta," _Lan's thoughts trailed off as his friends entered through the double automatic screen doors.

"Lan!" They all yelled as they waved their hands in the air, rushing towards him.

"Ready to lose, Lan? I'm going to beat you in all the games in here!" Dex boasted, pointing at all the various arcade games.

Lan darted his eyes anxiously, "Y-yeah, um, I gotta use the bathroom, so I'll see you guys in a bit, ok? Feel free to start without me!" Lan shouted, running off to the nearest restroom.

"That's our Lan, always finds a way to leave us behind," Yai muttered nonchalantly, and walked over to one of the arcade games along with Dex.

"_I wonder if Lan has to do another Net Savior mission again?" _Maylu sighed, "_He always does this..."_ She thought and walked over to the boys restroom.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_"I have to find out who that was! Hopefully he's still there..." _Lan mused, frantically searching the restroom for a way of escape. He looked to his right; urinals were evenly spaced out on the wall. On his left were sinks with soap dispensers directly next to them, along with economically efficient hand dryers. Near the back left of the restroom were the stalls, dull and grey, with the doors partially open. Lan looked above the stalls and found a small, but promising window he could fit into. So he ran into the last stall, and put the toilet seat down, because he didn't want his foot lodged into the toilet. With all dangerous hazards out of the way, Lan climbed on top of the toilet, and lifted himself up onto the wall of the stall. Lan carefully positioned himself so he wouldn't fall and reached for the window. He could barely reach it, but wasn't there just yet. Just a little more and he would be able to grasp the handle, thus unlocking the window. With his fingertips brushing up against the grey, plastic handle, Lan thought he could do it, but thought too soon. He heard the boys restroom door slam open, and loud, vicious footsteps stomping inside.

"Lan! You'd better not be leaving us here for one your stupid missions!" A person yelled, their voice echoing off the white tiled walls in the restroom. Lan froze, and dropped down into a tight space between the wall and the stall. He almost landed on a black bucket filled with assorted cleaning materials, but missed it by mere centimeters. Hoping his loud stomp on the ground wasn't enough to alert the person, Lan stood still and hid.

"I know you're in here Lan! Get out here right now!" Lan could tell who it was now, her voice was too familiar. Maylu actually had the guts to go into the boys restroom. Lan swore under his breath, but kept perfectly still knowing that his evident end was near. Maylu pursued her assumption, periodically checking each stall: there were three in total. Lan began to tremble with anxiety, fearlessly hoping that she wouldn't check next to the last stall. She neared the last stall, kicking it open. "Looks like you're not in here...maybe he already left? Ugh, Lan! Why do you always have to do this!" She shouted and stomped out of the restroom, with Lan letting out a sigh of relief. Climbing back up onto the stall, he grabbed the handle almost effortlessly this time, and slipped through, landing on his side onto the hard concrete. The concrete felt cold, and Lan didn't take a single second longer to swiftly get up. He took off across the parking lot, a visual image of Blaze Quest running in his mind like one of those movies he saw last weekend. His legs were quick and nimble, pounding against the sidewalk leading towards Blaze Quest. And finally, his legs halted as Lan's gaze once again set upon the building. He averted his gaze to the left, where he saw the figure heading down. No one was there. Then he looked lower, near the ground by the side of the building, and saw two people standing in close proximity of each other. Lan slowly made his way towards them, making an effort to hide at every given opportunity. Crouching behind a tall, green bush-a mere 10 feet away from them-Lan peered out the side of the shrub. He made sure only half of his head popped out so he would stay mostly hidden. What he saw, however, would change his life forever. Lan could tell one of them was Chaud, because of his white hair coruscating in the vast darkness. The other man-Lan could tell he was a man by his figure-not so much, since he was hidden in the shadows. All he could tell was that Chaud had his arms wrapped around the other's neck, and was kissing him passionately. This broke Lan's heart, but also rejuvenated it as well. Now he knows Chaud is gay, but is also with another man. "_I got to find out who this guy is!_" Lan thought, looking perplexed. _"Maybe I'll be able to sneak some information out of Chaud tomorrow...yeah, I'll have to wait 'til tomorrow because I can't make a scene now or else I'll get caught," _Lan ended his thoughts and was about to leave, but then _somebody_ decided to yell at him.

"Lan! You know it's not right to spy on people!" Megaman shouted from his PET. Lan cringed, and made a risky dash from the bush back to the sidewalk. The possible couple suddenly looked around, alert and confused. Lan didn't even turn around, he just kept running towards the subway station. Chaud tried to remember the sudden outburst, but couldn't recall what he heard because the outburst came out so quick.

"What was that noise?" Chaud asked the man, the man answered with a shrug but knew exactly who it was. Lan finally made it back to the subway station and took the train back home. Riding on the train, Lan decided to give Megaman a piece of his mind.

"Megaman! What is your problem?! I was doing something very important!" Lan yelled into his PET, not caring about the unwanted attraction he was drawing in.

Megaman grimaced at Lan, "Lan, I was just telling you that spying on Chaud is wrong, and whatever he was doing is none of your business."

Lan turned his turned his head away from Megaman and pursed his lips. "Hmph, well, I'll have you know that Chaud was kissing another man. That makes it my business," he stated flatly.

Megaman slapped his hand on his face, "Lan, just because you've had a crush on Chaud since forever, doesn't mean you have the right to know what he is up to."

"Oh Yeah? Well, you know what? I got some valuable information because of this, and I'd say it was well worth it. Plus, now I know that Chaud feels the same way as me! That means I have a chance with him!" Lan exclaimed, his voice increasing in pitch slightly.

"You do realize that he was kissing another man, right? That means he already likes a guy…" Megaman almost reluctantly said this, but it was too late, the words already spilled out of his mouth.

Lan's smile turned into a frown, "Not necessarily…the guy could have just walked up to him and kissed him! Right?" Lan cried out, a look of desperation on his face.

"I guess so..." Megaman agreed, not really sure of the whole situation.

"Besides, even if he does like Chaud, I can just get rid of him!" Lan shouted with an evil smirk.

"H-hang on! How are you going to get rid of him?" Megaman asked, worried that Lan might go to far.

"Alright, I'll win Chaud over, so then he will break up with that other guy and come crawling over to me!" Lan exclaimed cheerfully.

Megaman sighed in relief, "Phew, I thought you were going to kill him…"

"What? No! Why would I need to do that?!"

"When you said 'get rid of him' it kinda scared me a bit…" Megaman let out a nervous chuckle.

"Oh come on, I could never kill a man…" Lan muttered, and rolled his eyes.

The train's intercom suddenly turned on and spoke, "We are now arriving in ACDC Town, please prepare to depart, I repeat we are now arriving in ACDC Town," The intercom rang in his ears as Lan waited patiently by the door. After a minute or so, the twin doors slid open, allowing Lan and a few others to exit the train. Then he headed straight home, completely forgetting about his friends at the arcade, and how mad they were going to be at him tomorrow. Marching into his humble abode, and tossing his backpack onto the floor, Lan climbed up the stairs and headed into his room. It was quite late, and his mother probably fell asleep already. Lan walked groggily over to his bed and plopped onto it, recoiling a little as he did. Lan closed his eyes, wanting to fall asleep right then and there, but Megaman wouldn't let him.

"Lan, get ready for bed. You can't go to sleep without-"

"I know!" Lan yelled, cutting Megaman off and angrily got up from his bed. Lan slammed his PET into the charging dock and stepped into the bathroom to attend to his personal hygiene. Once finished, he crashed onto the bed, went under the covers, and closed his eyes yet again. This time, Megaman also went into sleep mode, and also didn't nag him like he's notoriously known to do. Lan was going to need numerous hours of rest tonight, because tomorrow he was going to meet his crush for a little interrogating session. An interrogating session that will surely have Chaud falling for him in no time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lan didn't wait for Megaman to wake him up this morning, instead he got dressed in his usual attire and headed straight for Chaud's office. Rolling down the street to Blaze Quest, Lan couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. How was he going to convince Chaud that he was the one for him? No matter, Lan was sure he would think of something when he got there. When he finally arrived, Lan walked through the doors yet again and went up the elevator to Chaud's office. The elevator doors opened and Lan saw Chaud sitting behind his desk, delved into his paperwork.

Chaud looked up from his paperwork, "Why are you here?" he asked in a irritated tone.

"Oh, no reason, I just wanted to know what you've been up to," Lan said innocently, clasping his hands behind his back and twisting the sole of his shoe back and forth.

Chaud looked down at his lap and sighed, but then he looked back up to Lan again, "Oh, nothing much. Just a little paperwork." he replied, and immediately looked back down at his lap. Lan found this behavior suspicious, and slowly made his way closer to the desk. Leaning over the desk, and placing his hands on its smooth, wooden surface, Lan peered over the desk to figure out what Chaud was up to. Chaud immediately took notice and looked back up, which caused Lan to jolt back.

"What are you looking at there, Chaud?" He dropped something on the floor, hoping Lan wouldn't notice.

"N-nothing..." he blushed slightly, looking away from Lan's prying gaze.

Lan didn't feel convinced, "Oh, really? I thought I saw a magazine with a shirtless guy on the cover," A smirk appeared on his face, and Lan knew he was right. He saw it clearly for a few seconds anyway.

Chaud couldn't hide the blush any longer, it became brighter and much more evident. He couldn't even face Lan now, with his hands buried in his laps and his face permanently glued towards the floor.

"Chaud, I want you to answer this question honestly, alright?" he nodded in agreement, and Lan continued, "Are you gay?"

Chaud was silent for a moment, twiddling his thumbs. The bright red blush on his cheeks died down, leaving a slight blush in its place.

"Yes, but, don't tell anyone alright?!" he swiftly held Lan closer to him and whispered in his ear, "It's our little secret."

Lan leaned back slightly, "Oh, alright. So that guy you kissed last night, is that supposed to be our little secret too?" he asked, his eyes gleamed with innocence and purity.

Chaud grabbed Lan's collar, "How did you know about that?!" Chaud asked, shouting in Lan's face.

Lan cringed in discomfort, "I saw you last night when I was heading to the arcade with my friends..." he muttered.

He sighed, slightly irritated, "Well,what's it going to take for you to keep your mouth shut.?" Chaud asked as let go of Lan's collar.

Lan fixed his collar and replied, "I want you to kiss me on the lips, for 10 seconds," Lan stated with nonchalance, staring at Chaud with eyes full of hopefulness and desperation.

Chaud slowly approached Lan in front of his desk, and immediately closed in on Lan and kissed him on the lips. Their lips locked into each other, not even moving for awhilie, until Chaud became a little _too_ excited. Chaud switched directions on Lan, caressing behind his neck with a soft, gentle touch. Their heads moved from side to side, repeatedly kissing each other at different angles. Chaud couldn't take it anymore, he wanted Lan. At that moment, something inside him changed, as they broke off the kiss, panting for breath, Chaud realized his hidden feelings for Lan. They both stood there leaning over the desk, patiently waiting for one another to make the next move. Chaud didn't hesitate. He locked lips with Lan in another passionate embrace and leaned over him, causing them to fall down onto the surface of the desk. Papers flew about like tiny dragons soaring through the room, landing on tiled floor below. Other than papers, objects were knocked off the desk as Chaud brought Lan deeper into the kiss. Chaud grabbed ahold of Lan's hands and pressed them against the surface of the desk, still kissing him with an utmost amount of pleasure. Both of them ran out of breath moments later, panting lightly.

"Chaud...that was more than I could ever ask for…" Lan whispered, his voice soft spoken and sweet.

Chaud gave him a light smile, "I'm glad…" he blushed a light shade of pink and kissed Lan on the lips yet again, and let go of Lan's hands, putting his own on Lan's cheeks. They both closed their eyes, delving deeper into the loving embrace. Their cheeks burned with an even brighter red as Chaud tried to gain access to Lan's tongue with his own.

The doorknob turned, and the double doors immediately wung open, revealing Chaud's assistant. She looked rather surprised, "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she yelled, squeezing her eyes shut and slamming the door behind her. Lan and Chaud broke their kiss.

"Oops," Lan chuckled, "I guess she wasn't supposed to see that," he laughed again, this time, however, Chaud joined in.

"Yeah, It's going to be awkward talking to her from now on," he laughed again, Lan laughing shortly thereafter.

After their laughing outburst, Lan began to feel nervous, "Ummm, Chaud, listen. I really like you...I always have…" Lan said, inner joy mixed with fear danced within his eyes.

Chaud smiled, with a slight blush forming across his delicate cheeks. "I like you too, Lan. But...Raika..."

Lan looked confused, furrowing his brow. "Raika? Don't tell me he was the guy you were kissing with last night..." Lan looked at him straight in the eyes, bewildered.

"Yes...he was, but we didn't just kiss for the heck of it, you know. He liked me and made up something to see me, then the kiss just happened." Chaud replied, his eyes sunk slightly.

Lan couldn't believe what he just heard. "So, you actually like Raika?"

"I-I don't know…" Chaud muttered.

"Well," Lan slipped off of the surface of the desk and landed on his feet. "I'll let you figure this out. It's me or Raika, your choice." he walked out of the room, tears silently falling from his face, and into the elevator. Chaud watched as Lan looked him at him, his eyes welled up with tears as the doors to the elevator slowly closed.

Chaud sighed, drowning in his own lonesome and melancholy. "What am I going to tell Raika tomorrow? I'm meeting him in Sharo tomorrow, should I even go? Should I cancel? Ugh, Lan...why did you have to make this so complicated…" he slammed his fist on the desk and continued to look outside his office window. _"Lan….Raika...who do I choose?"_

**AN: Alright, this concludes chapter 2. See you next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chaud stepped into his private jet, a thing he has gotten quite accustomed to, with all the traveling he has to do for his Father's company and all. During the flight to Sharo, all Chaud could think about was his decision between Lan or Raika. After a three hour flight, Sharo was finally near. Mere seconds after he came out of his jet, Chaud noticed Raika eagerly waiting for him. As he climbed down the steps, and feeling slightly anxious, Chaud saw Raika come up to him. Raika gave a quick kiss on the lips and smiled.

"Glad you're here," Raika said. "Come on, I'll show you to our room," Raika gestured for Chaud to follow him inside.

_"Our room?" _Chaud thought, raising his brow.

Raika passed through the main room of the HQ filled to the brim with monitors and high tech gadgets. Chaud followed him into a smaller room with metal grated stairs in the back leading up to yet another room. They both climbed up the stairs to a room with a large king sized bed. Chaud stood there in shock because the room looked very bland, the colors on the walls were a dull, metal grey, and the bed didn't look too comfortable at all. Although, Raika didn't seem to mind and crashed down onto the bed, patiently waiting for Chaud to do the same.

He gave Chaud a seductive smile, "Come on over here, I got a surprise…"

Chaud sighed, looking glum with his eyes downward. "I can't Raika… I know you have feelings for me, but I can't do this right now."

"Raika sat up from the bed, "What do you mean?"

"Lan recently told me he liked me too, and I just don't know who to choose…" Chaud replied as he sat down on the bed next to Raika.

Raika stared Chaud in the eyes, "Well, it's simple, just choose me."

"I don't know...Raika, there's something about Lan that I like. It's a quality that you don't have." Chaud stated with a shocking amount of blunt force.

Raika shot up from the bed, "Oh, I see where this is going...you and Lan have fun together, alright?" he quickly paced out of the room, stomping his feet against the hard floor.

"Wait! Raika!" Chaud reached out for him, but let him go and sighed heavily, laying back onto the bed. Raika walked back to the main room of the HQ to find quite a surprise. Lan stood right in front of him.

"Lan? What are you doing here?" Raika asked.

"I came to see Chaud, I was worried about him," he replied, closing even more distance between the two.

"Raika!" Chaud shouted as he ran out into the main room. He immediately stopped in his tracks. "Lan? When did you get here?"

"It doesn't matter...I was worried about you, because you know…"

"Raika?" Chaud cut him off and finished Lan's sentence.

"Yeah… because of him, I don't trust him," Lan stated, acting as if unaware of Raika standing there.

"I'm standing right here you know!" Raika shouted, curling his fists up tight.

Lan kept his eyes locked on to Chauds, "Who cares, let's go home Chaud," Lan gestured for Chaud to follow him and turned around.

"Alright," Chaud muttered and began to follow Lan, but someone definitely wasn't too happy about this.

Raika stopped in front of Chaud, obstructing his path. "You're not going anywhere, I'm not letting that excuse for a boyfriend take what's mine."

Chaud raised his fist and punched him right in the face. Raika staggered back, and wiped the blood dripping from his nostril.

"What?...but why?" Raika muttered, squinching his eyes.

"Come on, Lan. Let's go." Chaud walked past Raika, not even acknowledging him. All Raika could do was hang his head down in shame. Lan stood still as Chaud gestured for him to follow him. "Lan! Come on! Before he does anything back!"

Lan didn't move at all, "Why did you do that Chaud? Raika didn't do anything to you...and you went...and punched him like that?!" Lan curled his fists, and stared Chaud in the eyes.

"But...he was acting selfish...and I just wanted to protect you..." Chaud almost welled up into tears, batting them away as he continued, "I did it for you, Lan."

"Shut up...I'm going home!" Lan stomped off, leaving Chaud and Raika to their lonesome.

Raika made a deep, heavy sigh, "Go to him, now. Don't worry about me...just go to him."

Chaud nodded and ran as fast he could to get Lan, who, flew on Yai's private plane to get here.

"Lan!" Chaud yelled as he skidded to a halt outside the headquarters. Lan turned around and gazed at Chaud, a look of sorrow and disappointment in his delicate, brown eyes. "I'm sorry, ok?!"

Lan gazed at the ground beneath him, no longer able to look at his lover. Chaud walked closer to him, having the need to console his shocked heart. He wrapped his arms around him, and Lan nuzzled his face into Chaud's chest. Small, muffled sobs could be heard buried inside Chaud's chest; Lan was crying. Chaud just hugged him even tighter. "Shhhh, it's alright. Listen, I'll never do that again, alright? From now on, it's just you and me." he whispered into Lan's ear. The crying ceased. Lan looked up into Chaud's sapphire, blue eyes. "I know who I love now, Lan. I somehow knew it all along. I love you, Lan." he whispered yet again into Lan's ear.

"Chaud….I love you too...of course you already know that, but it feels genuine this time. You know why? It's because you love me back this time." Lan chuckled, and nuzzled himself into Chaud's chest once again, a bright smile beaming with happiness on his face.

"Come on, let's go home…" Chaud lifted Lan up bridal style and carried him into his private jet, and flew all the way back to electopia without a care in the world. Their love for each other was too strong.

**AN: Sorry this took so long, I've been busy and I've been dealing with some minor writers block as well. **


End file.
